Can't Fight the Moonlight
by TinkerBell14934
Summary: Hermione and Ron share a romantic evening together...


Discalimer: The song this is based off of is Can't Fight the Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes. This idea came from the RPG on Potterholics but it gets completely different in the plot twists. I do not own Harry Potter or Anything pertaining to Harry Potter even if I do wish that I owned Draco Malfoy but I don't. If I owned it I would be sitting in a bed eating chocolates and other things.

Hermione and Ron exited the great hall and made there way to the pitch. Ron. Hermione had agreed to a little practice for their mission and she needed to be able to fly if they were going to be able to fly were they needed to go. Ron mounted the broom and Hermione mounted behind him. He took off as gently as possible.

Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Till the sun goes down 

Hermione gave a yelp and clutched Ron's robe as they soared higher. Ron grinned and slowed down and she slowly peered out from behind his robes to look at the night sky. She smiled but still clutched Ron's robes tightly in her hand. She was afraid that if she let go then she would fall into eternity. She was sure that Ron wouldn't let her fall but if she let go then she could fall and he wouldn't feel it.

Underneath the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

Ron slowly descended because they team had started to arrive and she would have to watch practice because Harry wasn't there. Hermione stared off into blank space for an hour while the team was practicing. She imagined all sorts of things: flying with Ron, having Ron sit behind her while she flew and blush kissing Ron after the ride was over.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart 

Hermione felt a hand run through her hair and it felt gentle and loving. She leaned back to be embraced by Ron and just cuddle. She felt so in love with Ron right then and she knew she couldn't tell him because if he found out, then it would be merciless taunting. Ron wrapped his arms around her and just thought about how much he loved her while stroking her hair. Hermione looked up at the stars and felt Ron do the same.

There's no escape from love   
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

Hermione looked back at Ron and just stared. Was the look in his eyes? Could it possibly be love? She reached up behind her and ran her hand through his hair. He looked down at her and slowly but surely paced his mouth over hers in a kiss.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Hermione saw stars behind her eyelids. She let herself sink into the kiss and knew for sure that he loved her. He broke the kiss and mounted his broom while offering Hermione a hand to mount right in front of him. She knew, without a doubt, that this was the best night of her life. And she was gonna enjoy every second of it.

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know   
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart


End file.
